mining_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Rebirth
Rebirthing 'is a feature that allows the player to sacrifice their tools, backpacks and coins to increase their ore value and acquire Rebirth Tokens. Rebirth Prices The formula for calculating rebirth price is 10,000,000(n+1) coins, where ''n is the player's Rebirth count. For example, the price for a player with 3 rebirths is 40,000,000 coins: (3+1)*10,000,000. Items bought with coins increase in price along with Rebirths; these are the formulas. *Tools and Backpacks: (1 + Rebirth count) / 2 * Base Price, 1/2 ores needed from before Rebirthing. *Eggs and Crates: (1 + Rebirth count) * Base Price - same amount of ores to get at any point without Cosmetics. Effects Each rebirth adds 1x, starting with 2x with the first, to the player's permanent ore value multiplier. It also applies to gems collected during a mine collapse. After the first rebirth, all coin prices scale with increased ore values. For every rebirth, the player gains 20 Rebirth Tokens. These can be used in the Rebirth Shop, fully displayed in the Tokens page itself. Owning the 2x Tokens gamepass will grant 40 tokens per rebirth. During the Halloween 2018 Event, each rebirth rewarded the player with 10 Candy Corn. This amount was doubled by Halloween Day and 2x Candy Corn. During the Christmas Christmas 2018 Event each Rebirth provided 10 Candy Canes, which was doubled with the 2x Candy Cane Game Pass and during 2x Candy Cane week (owning the game pass provided 4x Candy Canes during 2x Candy Cane week). Rebirthing also advances long-term objectives in the game. Certain Pets and Quests require Rebirths to be evolved or completed. Rebirthing may also provide access to Zones. The following zones are primarily accessed via rebirths: * Candy Land - 1 rebirth required. * Dino Land - 2 rebirths required. * Atlantis - 5 rebirths required. * The Beach - 10 rebirths required. * Crystal Cavern - 20 rebirths required. * Magic Forest - 45 rebirths required. * Lava World - 60 rebirths required. However, the player loses all coins, tools and backpacks, with the exception of items and game passes purchased with Robux or rebirth tokens. The prices of Tools, Backpacks, Eggs and Crates that can be purchased with Coins increase, '''but scale with the ore value increase. Selling items and buying coins directly is less impactful. If not going for a Quest, going for a Rebirth as quickly as possible decreases the time, in coins, lost per Rebirth. *'Things bought with Rebirth Tokens or Robux are not affected by the price increase, nor are reset.' Rebirth Shop List of items currently available in the Rebirth shop: Tools can be enchanted with tokens, base and max enchant/levels listed. Project:Tables/Rebirth: Cosmetics | Cosmetics Project:Tables/Backpacks: Rebirth Shop | Backpacks Project:Tables/Tools: Rebirth Shop | Tools Project:Tables/Rebirth: Cosmetics | Pets Project:Tables/Hide|Hide||true List of items no longer in the Rebirth shop: # Pet Leveling Some pets have a Rebirth requirement to level up further. These pets are listed below: Show/Hide Pet Requirements Quests Requirements Some Quests requires players to rebirth a certain amount of time to finish the quest. Show/Hide Quest Requirements Category:Other Information